O Natal de Venus
by Tocha
Summary: Aino Minako, uma famosa cantora pop, sempre passa o Natal sozinha, mas esse será especial para ela. Baseado no Live Action Yuri: ReiXMinako


**O natal de Vênus**

Era uma noite fria de inverno, mas não uma qualquer, era a noite de Natal.

Uma jovem caminhava aparentemente só pelas ruas de Tóquio sem se importar com o frio que estava fazendo. De vez em quando olhava para a janela das casas pelas quais ela ia passando e via uma típica cena natalina: uma família reunida ora em volta de uma árvore de natal, ora sentada à mesa comendo a ceia preparada com carinho para a ocasião.

Ela pensava tristemente que havia perdido, ao realizar seu sonho, esse momentos especiais, e se culpava todo ano desde então naquela data por ter feito a escolha que fez.

- Minako, - disse alguém. Minako se assustou e olhou para o gato branco de pelúcia nos seus braços, - por que você não vai ao templo Hikawa?

Minako pareceu impressionar-se, não com o fato do gato estar conversando com ela, mas com a sua pergunta. A jovem demorou algum tempo para responder:

- Por que ao templo?

- Você não prestou atenção quando Rei convidou vocês para irem se encontrar com ela para comemorarem o Natal juntas?

- O que? Ela nos chamou…?

- Você às vezes é tão avoada, parece nossa princesa quando volta de um encontro com o Endymion.

Mas Minako não estava escutando, pensar em Rei doía. Desde que a conhecera, ela era apaixonada pela garota, no início as duas sempre brigavam, mas depois a amizade entre elas se tornou uma das mais forte que Minako já tivera. Mas ela não queria que isso terminasse por causa de seus sentimentos.

- Minako?

- Desculpe, estava só pensando. Vamos sim, Artemis.

Não demorou muito até que Minako e Artemis chegassem ao templo. Rei conversava animadamente com um gato roxo de pelúcia, muito parecido com Artemis. Ela não demorou muito para reparar em Minako.

- Está atrasada! Já são quase 23h!

- Mas ninguém chegou ainda.

- Bom, Ami e Usagi vão passar o natal com suas respectivas famílias. Já Makoto vai passar com o Motoki, mas ela disse que deve passar aqui mais tarde. Logo somos só nós duas por enquanto, - ao dizer a última frase Rei sorriu.

- Ah. – Minako não soube o que responder à amiga.

- Vamos entrar?

- Claro.

As duas entraram no templo sem se falar e sentaram em frente a uma lareira.

- Luna, vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim? – Disse Artemis à gata roxa.

- Claro, vamos Artemis.

Minako desejou matar Artemis por isso, ele conhecia seus sentimentos por Rei e vivia dizendo que ela devia se declarar, esse provavelmente seria mais um dos joguinhos do gato. Mas ele estava enganado se pensava que ela iria se declarar para Rei naquele momento, sequer conseguia olhar para ela.

- Fico feliz por você ter vindo, é o primeiro natal em anos que passo em companhia de alguém.

- Idem, não tenho companhia para o natal desde que me tornei cantora.

- Você não tem família?

- Eles não gostaram muito quando assinei o meu primeiro contrato com a gravadora e me deserdaram, - disse Minako com indiferença, aquilo não tinha mais importância quando estava com Rei.

- Sinto muito.

- Não importa mais, estou com você e as outras, são minha família agora.

Rei sorriu tristemente. Foi se sentar na frente de Minako e, ao fazê-lo, segurou o rosto da amiga. Então, finalmente, Minako olhou nos olhos de Rei.

- Então me diga o que te perturba tanto.

Minako olhou nos olhos de Rei e descobriu um brilho diferente lá, então soube que não era a única que escondia algo. Ela não soube o que responder à amiga, sabia que tentar colocar o que sentia em palavras seria um desastre total. Então, de súbito, ela teve uma idéia, sabia que não teria o resultado que esperava, mas pelo menos distrairia a amiga.

"Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu"

(N.A.: Tradução:

Esse cálido sentimento é  
C'est la vie, tanto quanto eu sou eu

C'est la vie, eu quero continuar apaixonada por você  
C'est la vie, esta é a razão pela qual eu sou eu

C'est la vie, esta é a razão pela qual você é você)

Rei não disse nada mesmo depois de Minako terminar de cantar o trecho. Essa era a música que Usagi vivia cantando quando se conheceram, Ami também dela porque a ajudava a estudar, mas por que Minako estava cantando para ela agora?

"Ela quer que eu pare de perguntar para ela o que a está preocupando," pensou Rei consigo mesma, "por que ela é sempre tão fechada? Talvez, se eu soubesse, pudesse ajudá-la."

- Sabe, essa foi a primeira música que eu compus e a gravadora aceitou, as anteriores me eram dadas e eu apenas cantava. Acho que é por isso que essa é tão especial para mim. – Disse Minako inesperadamente.

- Quando nos conhecemos, Usagi vivia cantando essa música. Ela sabe que foi você quem a compôs?

- Se ela leu nos CDs ela sabe, mas nunca revelei isso em entrevistas. No final, para os fãs não importa muito quem compõe, o sucesso está em cantar.

- É mesmo, é uma injustiça, porque compor é tão importante e difícil quanto cantar. Então foi você quem compôs? Nunca prestei atenção direito na letra, você pode cantar de novo para mim? Vou ouvir com atenção na letra.

Minako corou levemente, mas não protestou e recomeçou a cantar do início. Quando terminou ela notou que Rei estava completamente corada e Minako percebeu que Rei havia começado a desconfiar do por quê ela havia cantado a música em resposta a sua pergunta. Minako encarou Rei sentindo seu rosto ficar quente.

- Você… estava respondendo minha pergunta quando cantou aquele trecho?

Minako abriu a boca para responder que não, mas mudou de idéia antes, afinal eram amigas e não deixariam de ser por causa do que ela estava sentindo, pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

- Desculpe.

Rei olhou a amiga sem saber o que responder.

- Acho melhor, - disse Minako lentamente sem olhar para Rei, - eu ir para casa. Diga ao Artemis que já fui, ok? Até mais.

Então Minako se levantou e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, quando estava cruzando o portão do templo ela sentiu alguém a segurar pelo pulso. Não precisou olhar para saber que era Rei.

"Zutto ou wa  
Kono fukai mori no mukou  
Kitto matte iru  
Issho ni aruite kureru hito"

(N.A.: Tradução:

Eu vou perseguir para sempre  
Além dessa floresta profunda  
Eu sei que ele está esperando

O homem que vai caminhar junto comigo)

- Não quero que seja um homem, Minako, - disse Rei sorrindo com as bochechas levemente coradas, - só quero que seja você.

Minako se virou para encarar a amiga, tinha o rosto tão corado quanto o dela, mas, pela primeira vez, não se importava, ela deixou a bolsa que segurava cair e abraçou Rei com força.

- Me diga que isso não é um sonho, - disse Minako com a voz trêmula

- Não posso, também acho que estou sonhando, - disse Rei abraçando a amiga também, - mas, se for, vamos torná-lo inesquecível.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, Rei segurou o rosto de Minako com as duas mãos e tocou os lábios da amiga com os seus. Para Minako aquilo gerou algo que ela só pôde descrever como uma explosão de felicidade dentro de si, ela correspondeu ao beijo com toda a vontade que tinha acumulado desde que conhecera Rei.

Marte e Vênus brilharam mais forte naquele momento, ofuscando o esplendor da Lua no céu. Aquela noite pertencia a eles.


End file.
